


Having help

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oh My God, wow Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Erwin are babysitting Eren and Levi's kids while they take a meeting. Mikasa helps them out as for Hanji, well..... sequal to Having trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having help

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I am so busy with things, so there will be no updates on that time. The next few things are about updates, so if you want to go to the story, you can, but yeah, I decided to have my reincarnation fanfic, Book of Desire part 1, updates on Saturday and Tuesday with one mpreg fanfic everyday. Also one different fanfic like Free! On Sundays or Wednesday. Monday and Thursday are free spots, meaning any fanfics besides mpreg and reincarnated ones. Other than that, enjoy!

Armin and Erwin walked inside Eren and Levi's room. Eren and Levi were dressed in their military uniforms and about to leave. "Armin and Erwin, thanks for babysitting them!" Eren said. "No problem Eren, I do need to try this since we're am having a baby soon." Armin said. He is on his 3rd month of being pregnant, and surprisingly, he didn't have any mood swings yet." Now then, Mikasa will help you guys too after she finishes errends from Moblit."  
"Okay."  
"We're going now Eren!"   
"Okay Levi! If anything goes wrong, tell Moblit to call us okay?"   
"Got it."  
"Good. Be nice to them!"   
"Got it Levi."  
\------------  
As soon as Eren and Levi left, Mikasa came in. "Hey Armin, Erwin." "Hi Mikasa." Armin said. "Everything good?" Erwin asked her."Yeah." The next thing happened was Kalura crying. Mikasa picked her up, but then Hannes and Isabel started to cry. Armin picked up Isabel and fed her while Erwin picked Hannes up. "This seems hard when you have quadruplets.I don't know how ERen and Levi do this." Erwin sighed. "Hey at least it is a learning experience." Armin said as he pecked Erwin on the cheek. Mikasa stopped Kalura crying and placed her back in her crib. The next thing was a tapping sound in the bathroom. She gave a death stare at the door. "MOBLIT GET HANJI OUT OF HERE!" Erwin and Armin stopped Isabel and Hannes crying and put them in the crib too. Erwin then open the bathroom and stepped back, because Hanji fell down as the door opened. Moblit came in, but with Levi who stared at her. "You god shitty glasses. I swear." Hanji then dashed away and into her lab. Levi went back to the meeting, leaving the others back. "Well, at least we learned how to take care of them." "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rush this because I have to finish something. So sorry if it didn't came out right, but yeah. NEXT CHAPTER SURPRISE! See you soon!


End file.
